Breaking the Forth Wall: A Maximum Ride Fanfic
by MEleeSmasher
Summary: What wouold happen if one of the Flock went into the real world, where there is no Itex, no erasers, and certainly no mutants. What would happen if they cam over? Read and Review


**This is my second story and it is actually quite good. Please review if I need polishing or praise.**

**I OWN NOTHING except the place I live in. And I live in Southeast Asia.**

**Maximum Ride: Breaking the Fourth Wall.**

Chapter 1: The Light? Hell no.

**Fang POV**

"FANG!" I heard Max say as I was sucked into a white light. You may be wondering how I did get into this mess.

Okay, quick recap. We are known as the Flock: Max, the leader and my soulmate; Me, her second in command and strong silent type; Iggy, our blind cook, and pyromaniac; Nudge, the walking radio channel; Gazzy, fart-boy and assistant to Iggy's pyromaniac antics; Angel, the creepy mind-controlling little girl; and Total, the black, flying talking dog. And before you ask, yes we all have wings.

Recap over, now you are wondering what are we doing now?

Well, for starters, we are flying over to Dr. Martinez's house, Max's mom, so that we can rest and enjoy ourselves for awhile til we headed for Africa.

Now me and Max, who are now madly in love with each other (**BLECH!**) started doing romantic maneuvers, holding hands in midair, kissing (AN: Im gonna barf), much to the dismay of Iggy and Gazzy, and the almost euphoric joy of Nudge and Angel, when I started feeling dizzy, and then a sharp pain slammed into my head like a sledgehammer.

Next thing I knew was that 4 hands were trying to land me in a flat, secluded spot for them to check out what's wrong with me.

"What's wrong?" Asked Max in her calm, no nonsense, but worried voice. She must really be upset.

"I dunno" I slurred.

"Alright, we'll try and fly over to Mom's and see what's wrong with you there." Max said, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Before she knew it, I was blasted with white light and my body started to levitate up.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was Max calling my name, her voice starting to break.

And I headed towards the light, literally.

I blame shitty luck for getting me in this mess.

-Timeskip- 2 hours later

I woke up to a lot of pain. Hurt like hell, and nothing I can't heal. I was surrounded by darkness.

I tensed, as I waited for the whitecoats to come in, but nothing happened. Then I saw a small speck of light from the distance. When it got brighter I realized I was on a road. To be more precise, a road surrounded by walls.

OMG! Was I dead? And if I was, what would happen to Max?

Then something in the distance chuckled "No, not dead. Simply walking to another world."

I jumped, then tensed as I waited for a guy to show his ugly face.

"Who the hell are you?!" I screamed at nowhere. It chuckled.

"You amuse me. Max had the same reaction when I first came to her head."

That sentence shook me up "The Voice?"

"I will help you as I have helped Max. I realize how important Max is to you, and now Im gonna guide you on this little journey. It will not be pleasant, as you have seen for yourself, but like all others, you will conquer this. Now let's see what's down the rabbit hole." The Voice had confidence in that tone.

I was completely dumbstruck. I was about to say Matrix much? When I fell and hit the water.

I broke my head over the water and realized I was in front of a paradise resort. Then I read the sign that said "WELCOME TO SAMAL, PHILIPPINES!" I was shocked.

I was half way around the world. That realization was canceled out as I realized I was in the water with people staring at me.

I swam to the pier, where someone was rushing to me, pen in one hand, and paper in the other.

"Crap,um, you're Fang right?" He asked as he helped me up from the water. I glared at him cautiously.

"How did you know my name? Where is this place? Why-" I got dizzy and he put my arm around my neck to support me.

"I think you should look at this." He said, then gave me the paper. O.M.G.

I blinked at the contents of it and there, was the words that came out of my mouth, seconds before my splash in the drink.

MEleeSmasher POV:

Holy- I had just brought Fang to reality. Literally.

**Well. That's that. Rate, review and tell me if you like to be in the next chapter.**


End file.
